Chicago High School (AU)
by swimspin12102
Summary: So ya know i stink at summaries but this is just a fluffy Fourtris fanfic. This story is an AU and takes place in modern day. Tris is transferred to a new school and makes a bunch of new friends, i know it's clishe but i always love them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**A\N: So hola everybody! I'm new to this whole "fanfiction" thing and I like it sooo yeah. Here we go.**

Tris

I jolt out of bed after my alarm clock goes off at it's usual time; 6:15. I don't get much time for my eyes to adjust before Caleb comes running up the stairs screaming that we're going to be late. I climb out of bed and get ready for the first day of school. I moved to Chicago from Aurora, Illinois. I grab a loose gray sweatshirt and skinny jeans and throw them on. I quickly pull my hair back up in a high ponytail and slowly walk downstairs.

"Beatrice, we're going to be late" Caleb mumbles under his breath without even lifting his eyes from his book. Caleb is a little bit older then I am, and is one grade ahead of me. He has always been a bookworm and I know he will fit in easily with the "nerds" of the school. I honestly don't know where I will go, or who will be my new friends.

I grab a granola bar and run out the door completely ignoring my brother. I jump in my jeep and ride to school, getting there just in time.

**LINEBREAK**

When I arrive at my new high school I get my schedule and locker information. On my way to my locker I walk right into a short haired brunette. _ Nice goin' Beatrice, wait to make a fool of yourself on the first day _I think while I fall to the floor.

"OMG, are you okay?!" she says.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reply while she hauls me back onto my feet.

"Anyway I'm Christina, I am new here too. Let me see your schedule" Christina says as she grabs the papers out of my hand. "Look at that, we have pretty much the same schedule! And our lockers are right next to each other! OMG we're going to be besties!" she says while I just stare at her in shock. As we make our way down the hall to our lockers I already feel happier. I made a friend on the first day!

"I'm B-Tris" I reply a little to happily. I new name, a new place; I can be remade here. As I open my locker I look to my right and there's Christina and then I look to my left to my other locker neighbor.

I'm surprised when another pair of ocean blue eyes stare right back at me.

**A\N: How'd ya like it? Review plz to tell me what you think. I'm on spring break right now so it may take a while to post the next chapter. Srry! I will try to get it on ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Part 2

**A\N: Hey guys I will try to post everday but I might not because softball and soccer season have started. Soo yeah…**

Tris

I gasp as we make eye contact. He was staring at me, _at me!_ He smirks as I quickly turn back to my locker. I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks but I ignore it as I turn back to him.

"What?" I question. I don't say it sassily because he is _really_ cute.

"Nothing" he answers, while his lopsided grin gets bigger. I have a temptation to grin back and I do but before he can do anything, the bell rings telling us we have to get to homeroom. I glance at the mysterious boy one more time before leaving.

**LINEBREAK**

I sit down and take out one of my notebooks and start doodling. I zone out until I snap back into reality when someone taps on my shoulder. _There are those blue eyes again_ I think losing myself in his eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" he says while he points at the chair next to me. I shake my head and he sits down. My heart is thumping like crazy and I can't calm down. _He's sitting next to me!_ "So what's your name?" he asks in his low husky voice. I almost forget to answer but I eventually I do.

"Tris, what's yours?" I ask.

"Four" he answers in a tone that hints no further discussion. "Your new here right?" he questions.

"Yeah, could you help me find my classes I have no idea where I'm going" I reply. There's that smirk again. I smile back and I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies. I hand him my schedule and he takes it, his smirk getting bigger as he reads my classes.

"We have all our classes together except math." He says "and we also have lunch together. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" he asks casually. The butterflies are getting stronger.

"Sure" I say and go to my first period with Four write beside me.

**A\N: Sorry guys the chapters are so short right now but I promise they will hopefully get longer. I just watched the TFIOS clip and I almost cried…**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**A\N: So guys I promise I will try to update once a day I might skip some days. But here we go…**

Four

Everybody at this school is exactly the same. All the girls have crushes on me, but I'm not interested. Well I wasn't interested until I saw her.

Beautiful gray-blue eyes, blonde hair, and petite size. She was gorgeous. As I walk with her to first period I can't help but stare. She doesn't realize until we walk into the classroom but I don't care. If I could stare at her all day instead of go home I would.

"Why don't you come sit with me and Zeke?" I ask her as another girl comes running up to her. I think her name is Christina; she's new like Tris.

"Tris, who's this?" the girl says to Tris while pointing at me.

"This is Four, I met him in homeroom" she says to Christina and then directs her attention to me, "And yeah Four, I would like to sit with you, but only if Christina can too" she states and I immediately nod. She flashes me a beautiful smile and I almost melt. I hope she didn't notice. The three of us walk together to where my friend, Zeke is sitting and the girls sit down while I go over and talk to Zeke.

"Who's that?" he says pointing to Tris. I sigh and explain the events of the morning. By the end of my story his grin is as wide as a baseball bat. "Ohhhhh, Four's got a crush!" He says teasingly. I punch him in the arm a little harder than a friendly punch and give him an annoyed glare. He shuts up but the grin doesn't leave his face. If I could I would smack it off his face but I don't think that would work. We walk over to Tris and Christina and sit down.

Tris

As I sit down next to Christina she starts babbling and I let my brain wander off.

Who is this guy, Four? I don't even know him but he already makes me nervous! Why was he staring at me? And what was that grin about? I need to find out more about him. _Oh yeah he said that you could sit with him at lunch, that will be a perfect time to get to know him better!_

"Tris? TRIS!? I asked you a question! Do you like Four!?" Christina screams only loud enough for me to hear. I know my face turns a deep crimson because I can feel them redden.

"I don't know yet Christina" I answer, her grin becomes wider and I can tell she's drawing the wrong conclusions.

* * *

_***TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**__*****_

* * *

As I walk down to the cafeteria Four catches up to me and grabs my shoulder but then probably thinks better of it and pulls his hand away. When his hand touched my shoulder electricity pumped through my veins and I wanted him to put his hand back.

"So you're still going to sit with us, right? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He says worriedly. I chuckle and nod. I can sense that his smirk is becoming larger so I grin at the floor.

As we sit down I glance around the table and realize I only recognize two people, Christina and Zeke. Four seems to sense this and whispers something in my ear.

"That's Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Lauren. I see that Christina met Will" he finishes and I smile.

"Who's dating who?" I ask quietly.

"Zeke and Shauna have been dating a year. Uriah and Marlene have a thing for each other but actually haven't admitted it yet. Will and Christina look like their hitting it off. Lastly Lauren, Lynn, and I are single." He whispers in my ear, his breath tickles my neck and I can't stop the butterflies from finding their way into my stomach. So he _is_ single! I turn my head a little to the left and find myself shocked once again by how blue his eyes are.

"Ohhh look at that! Four and Tris!" Zeke says while making a heart shape with his hands. I can feel my face redden as Four gives Zeke an annoyed and embarrassed glare.

"Lay off Zeke or I might as well tell the group what you and Shauna have been up to." Uriah says with a mouth full of chocolate cake. Now it's Zeke's turn to blush red.

I think I've finally found my place at this school.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**A\N: So yeah guys whats up? I know the sky lol im so funny (not). This chapter starts right after last period. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent I wish I did but that beautiful work of art is veronica roth's.**

Tris

I belong here. The people here at Chicago High School are so carefree. I'm so glad I've finally found my place in the world. As I walk back to my jeep my mind fights to think about Four. Why does he keep looking at me? Just as I open the door and sit down, somebody taps on the window lightly. There stands the man of my thoughts and the man that confuses me the most, Four.

"So would you like to catch a movie later?" he asks, his eyes never leaving mine. I don't know how to respond, I barely know him but my instinct is telling me that he's trustworthy. So without thinking it over I reply.

"Sure! You wanna come over to my house?" It seems like he sighs in relief but I could be paranoid. He glances back in my direction and nods. I give him my address and my phone number and he gives a goofy grin. I snap back into reality as Four turns and walks back to his motorcycle.

_Wait, did that just happened?_

Four

She said yes. She said _yes_! This is going to be my first date since… no this is going to be my first date. The other dates don't count. About a year ago when Zeke was single, he used to take me on double dates with a girl I never met before. It always ended up with Zeke making out with whoever he was supposed to and me sitting silently because I said something to offend my date. This will be my first date with a girl that I actually like. Scratch that, this will be my first date with a girl that I've _met_ before the actual date. I don't really know much about Tris but she seems strong and beautiful.

When I walk through the door to my house I realize that there is an awful smell of alcohol coming from Marcus's room. **(A\N: Marcus is Four's father for anybody who didn't know)** He's drunk. This happens often and I know what to do. I silently walk up the stairs and slide into my room. After I lock my door, I turn around and find myself face to face with the man who haunts my nightmares. Marcus. Before I'm able to brace myself for what's to follow, he punches me hard in the back and I gasp for breath. All the wind has been knocked out of me and my lungs are screaming for air. As he takes of his belt, I crumple to the floor in fright. I can feel the sting on my back but I forget when he stops beating me. The last thing I remember is wobbling out the door and driving to the first place I can think of.

Tris

Once I get home, the adrenaline is still pumping through my veins from my visit with Four. My mom and dad are on business trips and Caleb is at a study group, so I have the house to myself. I quickly finish the little homework I have and get ready for my date with Four. I give my hair one last brush and run downstairs and wait. Not a second later I hear a knock on the door and a thump. I walk over to the door and twist the doorknob eagerly. I have never been on a date before because I wasn't very popular at my old school. I didn't fit in with everybody else. When I finally open the door I am expecting to see his beautiful blue eyes.

What I see is not that.

All i see is a bloody human lump on our porch.

I stand there a minute in shock. _What the hell?_ I drag what I think is Four upstairs into my room and set him down on my bed.

After I calm myself down I start to assess his wounds. I grab bandages and healing cream and sit down next to him. The lashes on his back suggest that he's been whipped. _But by who?_ I think as I wash of his back and rub on the cream. He moans in pleasure so I assume he's not completely unconscious. I pull up his shirt a little more and bandage the red skin.

"Four, you can stay here tonight I'll sleep in the guest room. Just try to sleep, you can explain in the morning" I whisper in his ear. He grunts in approval and I give him a kiss on the cheek before I leave.

While I settle down in the guest room the events of the night catch up to me in a haze. _What happened to Four? Who whipped him? Why did he come to my house? What will I do in the morning? Why did _I _kiss him?_

**A\N: So guys what do you think so far? Plz review! Tell me if you have any suggestions. Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

**A\N: So aloha everyone! I hope everybody likes this story. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent I'm just a REALLY big fan.**

Four

I wake up with a familiar pain in my back. I try to sit up but I'm stopped by a little hand on my forehead.

"Nope you're not going anywhere" Tris says while pushing me back down onto the bed. I grunt in annoyance and she smiles. "You have some explaining to do." She tells me as she gets up to close the window. I sigh and she gives me a look.

"Fine Tris I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not freak out." She nods and before I can start explaining she asks me-

"Who beat you?" _Wait, how did she know? _"You know, I did clean the lashes on your back, it's not that hard to figure out."She gives me a glare that tells me to spill everything I know.

"My dad, he was drunk. He beats me often." I reply as she wipes the glare of her face.

"Who's your dad?" she asks. _Wow, does she want to know everything?_

"Marcus Eaton" I mumble. Her face becomes strained and worried as I finish.

"Marcus Eaton? As in my dad's boss?" she asks. That took me off guard. I know my dad is the boss of this company in town but I didn't know Tris's dad worked for him.

"I guess so, I'm sorry for coming here I didn't have anywhere else to go and I didn't want you to think I blew you off." I apologize. Tris doesn't answer but she just stares at me like I'm an idiot.

"Okay, _Four, _then what's your real name? I know your last name is Eaton, does that mean your Tobias?" she asks and I nod. She's figured me out. Nobody knows my real name besides my mom, who's dead. "Why don't we go watch that movie?" she asks and I smile.

Tris

We sit down on the couch downstairs and I get a pillow for Tobias. _Why does__ he trust me __enough to tell me all his secrets? I mean, I did just meet him._ I think as I grab a cream colored pillow and throw it at Tobias. I'm not pretty, or desirable. I don't know why he asked me on a date and I have _no idea_ why he came to me in a time of need. Sometimes I wish I could get inside his brain and figure out his motives.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask him and he gives me that lopsided grin.

"The scariest movie you have." Tobias replies and I smile back at him. I put in _The Poltergeist _and sit down next to him.

* * *

By the end of the movie, I'm curled up next to Tobias and he has his arm curled around me protectively. When the credits role around, I look up at Tobias and he grins. Before I can react, his lips are pressed against mine and my hands are around his neck, tangled in his hair. It's a slow and loving kiss but slowly becomes more passionate and serious. Tobias moves his hands to my hips and slowly starts moving up my waist. My breath is coming in short blasts now and I can't control my heart rate. I start to panic and the familiar butterflies fly back to my stomach. I pull back from Tobias. I can still feel his forehead against mine and I'm still breathing in his warm breath.

"Tobias we have to take it slow" I whisper into his ear. He nods and smiles. I smile back and get up off the couch just in time to hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door while fixing my hair and clothes. I open the door and there stands a person I really don't want to see right now.

Caleb.

**A\N: hahaha cliff hanger! Next time should I add more or less fluff? I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Laser Tag

**A\N: Bonjour everybody! So I don't know what to say, just the usual…**

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent, I'm just a fangirl…**

* * *

Tris

_He wasn't supposed to be here till later tonight!_

Caleb walks in and puts his big books and bags down. I just stand there in shock waiting for him to see Tobias. I know there's nothing I can do.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Caleb screams at a shocked Tobias. Tobias gets up and begins to reply but I interrupt him before it turns into a full out fistfight.

"Caleb! CALEB! Stop it! Shut up! This is Four, my boyfriend! He needs a place to stay tonight so I offered him the guest room while mom and dad are away!" I say to Caleb while standing in front of Tobias protectively. Caleb just sighs and replies- "Fine, but only for tonight. If he stays any longer I'll have to tell mom and dad."

Wow.

That took me off guard.

He actually let him stay…

Without a fight?

Something's not right.

"Tris, he's gone now." Tobias whispers into my ear. His breath tickles my neck and I have to push back a small giggle. _This is definitely not the time to giggle Tris! Come on! _"Tris? Are you okay? I can leave," he adds quickly.

"No, no, no Tobias you can stay, and I'm as good as I'll ever be." I say. I give him a weak smile.

Tobias

Wow. That just happened.

Tris is still in shock but I'm sort of relieved. I have a place to stay for another night.

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm sitting next to Tris on the couch. She's so beautiful. I'm still a little fazed from my encounter with Caleb but I think I can recall her calling me her boyfriend. At the thought of this I smile and put my arm around Tris. She jumps a little and looks at me.

"Tris, did you call me your boyfriend earlier?" I ask her. She reddens and I smile even more.

"Well… I just thought…" she mumbles and I pull her into a hug.

"Of course Tris, I would be honored to be your boyfriend." I say and she smiles. "Would you like to get together with the group? Maybe go to the mall or something?" I ask. She nods and pulls out her phone, I watch as she texts Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Uriah, Zeke, and Will.

* * *

As we arrive at the mall, Tris and I meet up with the rest of the gang.

"What does everybody want to do?" Christina asks. But before she can suggest something, Uriah interrupts her.

"Oh! We should play laser tag!" he suggests. But before we can all nod in agreement Uriah has already ran to the laser tag arena.

Tris

Tobias and I grab our laser guns and enter the arena. The teams are Tris, Christina, Zeke, and I against Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Lauren.

While my team fights about what our strategy should be, I decide to go map out the area. As I walk around I jump a little when I hear somebody behind me. I turn around quickly and find those blue eyes staring right back. The deep shade of blue that is in his eyes is not much lighter than the environment around him but they still stand out beautifully. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"I'm scoping out the area, to see what we're defending." I tell him. He nods and follows my lead. I wander around a little and then find a ladder that leads to the second floor. As I start climbing I hear Tobias panting heavily under me. _Is he scared?_ When I reach the top, I sit down near the edge and instinctively hang my feet over the edge. Tobias settles himself down next to me but doesn't hang his feet over the edge. His eyes glow with fear. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I state more than ask. Tobias gives me a quizzical look but then nods.

"Everybody's afraid of something." He replies. I nod and he sighs. "But not you, fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I've seen it, it's fascinating." He finishes. _Does he really think that much of me?_ I must of have had a confused look on my face because he just mumbles a "Nevermind" and looks away from me.

"Tobias, look at me." I whisper in his ear. As he turns around to face me, I press my lips to his quickly. Tobias stiffens at first but eventually melts into the kiss. We both turn to face each other and I sit in his lap. Tobias puts his strong arms around me and pushes me closer to him by the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and twist his hair around my fingers. Tobias moans slightly when I pull his short hair. Before the kiss could get anymore serious, we hear somebody approach us. As we start to pull away from each other, me and Tobias's vest light up. In unison, both of our vests start screaming "GAME OVER". Before we can see who shot us we hear Uriah say-

"Pay attention, love birds!"

* * *

**A\N: Thx for reading guys! Soo I got like 3 or 4 reviews on this story and their all very nice. Seeing these reviews light up my day. Thank you guys soooooo much. Keep reviewing!**

**Also guys I have this new show obsession. The show is called **_**Wolfblood**_** and its rrreeeaaallllllyyy good.**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversation with Caleb

**A\N: so hello everybody. I'm just going to get right to it no big authors note.**

* * *

Tris

After laser tag, Tobias and I went back to my house. When we arrived Caleb was waiting for us.

"Beatrice, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure, but can you call me Tris?" I reply and he nods. I follow Caleb into the kitchen but before he can start asking questions, I cut him off.

"Why did you let To-Four stay so easily? I mean you barely know him." He seems taken aback and I know he doesn't know how to answer.

"Umm, well I have two reasons actually, uh" he mumbles but then sighs. "Okay fine, earlier when I came home, I saw how you stood up for _him_. I'll let him stay and I will accept him, but that doesn't mean I will ever like him. Understand?" He scolds. I nod. "And I don't want to be a hypocrite" _What the hell does that mean? _For a couple seconds we just sit there embracing the silence but he breaks the quiet. "You know his real name, don't you?" he asks with a smirk. I return his grin and nod.

* * *

As I go upstairs to get ready for bed I hear somebody knock on the door.

"Hey Tris, can I talk to you?" Tobias's familiar voice seeps through the door.

"Sure, come on in." I reply and Tobias slips half way through the doorway.

"So, what's up?" Tobias asks.

"How about you come and sit on my bed with me, instead of stand in the doorway?" I say and raise my eyebrow at him. Tobias smiles and walks over to my bed in two long strides. He sits down and sighs.

"So what was that about? I mean like your conversation with Caleb." He says to me.

"I don't know, I sort of did all the questioning." I smirk. He smiles back.

"Ahh, I see. I wasn't aware that my girlfriend was so bossy." Tobias says with a chuckle. I shoot him an angry look but that that just makes him laugh harder. "Well then." He says in between laughs. "Okay, so I was going to ask you something. Would you want to go somewhere special with me later today? Because last time, our date didn't end to well…" Tobias says and I grin.

"Sure, I would love too" I say and hug him tightly.

But before we can continue talking, we hear shuffling from downstairs and Caleb scream.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER! SEPARATE OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

Then Tobias mumbles "Why do we always get interrupted?"

* * *

**Soo guys, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. It was only met to set things up for the next chapter. Bye!**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date Part 2

**Hello everybody! Please, please, PLEASE read the author's note at the end! But otherwise ya know the usual. DISCLAIMER: I own nothin'**

Tobias

I glance over to where Tris is standing. I still can't believe this beautiful girl is mine. As we walk hand in hand, my mind starts to daydream about the new girl in my life.

"Tobias? Tobias!?" She screams into my ear. I wake up from my daydream and look down at her. She smiles and continues talking in my ear. "Where exactly are we going?" she whispers and I can feel my grin become wider.

"It's a secret." I reply in her ear. She smiles and we continue on our journey to the surprise.

* * *

As we approach the park I see Tris' eyes light up with joy when she figures out what we will be doing. I drag her by her arm towards the other side of the field, where I had set up the picnic. Tris sits down on the quilt and I sit down next to her. She grins up at me as I set up our lunch.

I had packed sandwiches, water, chips, and fruit. She dug right in without waiting for me. I chuckled as she stuffed her face with grapes and corn chips.

"What?" she said with a mouthful of food.

"I see your hungry?" I say while raising my eyebrow and laughing. Tris gives me an annoyed glare and finishes up her food.

After we both finish our food, Tris sits in my lap and leans her head against my chest. She sighs and shifts in my lap so she is facing me.

"So Tobias, what will we be doing next?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders and reply.

"Oh, I don't know. But I have some ideas." I smirk. I watch as she wraps her hands around my neck and returns the smile. I lean in and connect my lips with her soft pair. I smile in the kiss when she lets out a soft moan. Tris tangles her fingers in my hair and I let out a low groan. I feel her smile against me.

When we pull away we leave our foreheads touching. I stare into her beautiful gray eyes until I realize someone has been watching us. I turn to see Zeke, smiling like a madman.

"So, Four, I see your having fun." Zeke says. I give him a glare when I see Tris turn bright red.

"Zeke, why are you here?" I say and the happy expression is wiped off his face. His grin is replaced with a worried grimace.

"It's Christina and Uriah."

* * *

**So hey guys I'm so sorry i haven't posted in a while and this chapter is so short. I have been sick the past couple of days and it has been hard to write. Please keep reviewing! THX!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital

**A\N: Here we go guys, here's the promised chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV

As we race to the hospital in Zeke's car, my mind starts to lose control. Zeke had told us what happened, apparently Uriah and Christina had been in a serious car crash and they both were in critical condition. I can't control the constant bursts of worry that go through me. What if they lose a leg? Or an arm? What if they end up losing a piece of their mental abilities?

What if they don't make it?

Tobias grabs me hand reassuringly as we sit down in the waiting room. I don't know what to do to calm myself down so I lean against Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder. I take a deep breath and inhale his masculine scent. He puts his arm around me and rests his head on top of mine.

Near us, Will is pacing rapidly while Marlene sits in the corner alone. I focus all my attention to the patter of Will's shoes against the tile and the steady rhythm of Tobias's breathing. Tobias must sense my anxiety because he whispers in my ear. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." He gives my shoulders a slight squeeze, and repeats the same line over and over again.

* * *

By the time the hospital personal allow us to see Christina and Uriah, everybody is a complete mess. Will has almost left a dent in the floor from pacing, Marlene has chewed her fingernails down to the end, and I have cried into Tobias's chest for so long that he is soaked. As we enter the hospital room that Chris and Uri have been sharing, everybody's eyes immediately fall on all the bandages covering our two best friends. I rush over two Christina's bedside and grab her hand. Her eyes flutter open and focus at me. After a long silence, she finally speaks.

"You look like shit." she mumbles. I give a little giggle.

"Well i could say the same thing for you, Chris" I whisper. She smiles\winces. Christina has broken an arm and a leg, and burnt a lot of her healthy skin. Uriah has pretty much the same injuries except he fractured his other arm and has less burns than Christina. I quickly glance around the room before continuing the conversation. Marlene and Zeke are with Uriah, Tobias is next to me, and Will is on the other side of Christina. "So, what happened?" I ask.

"Well Uriah was driving me to Will's house when an out-of-control driver hit us from the side. We just made it out in time before the car went up in major flames. The driver in the other car just passed away sadly." she replies. I give a little nod. Tobias puts his arm around me.

Everything _will_ be alright.

* * *

**A\N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorta short but whatevs. Guys i promise to post once a week or maybe twice from now on.**

**~Hannah 4**


	10. Chapter 10: The Failure

**A/N: So hey guys heres the 10th chapter i promised! Credz to ****_clobo66 _****for giving me an idea, it's not exactly like her suggestion but its close.**

Tobias POV

We have spent the whole day in the hospital. Tris has gotten better but still is very worried. Every time i see her face twisted with thought and worry i have the hugest temptation to sit next to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. But i know she's strong enough to handle this on her own.

She probably wouldn't even let me comfort her, if i tried.

Christina's doctor enters the waiting room in a panic just before we started to pack up to go home.

"Are you guys Christina's friend?" the doctor asked. We all nodded,"Okay, Christina is about to go into surgery, it turns out that there was some internal bleeding that we missed." He finished in a rush. i noticed Tris's reaction before i even had the chance to form mine. Tris's head was in her hands, but she wasn't crying. _Does she ever cry?_

* * *

It has been about three hours since Christina's surgery started. Will is sitting in the corner, preening his hair nervously. Marlene is sitting with Uriah, who has just been discharged from the hospital. As my mind starts to wander off, I am quickly snapped back into attention by the young doctor running back into the room.

"Guys I'm sorry to inform you that Christina is not doing to well," I see Will shudder out of the corner of my eye "Her kidney failed during surgery, and the transplant list is to long for her to receive a liver anytime soon." The doctor says slowly and pitifully. Before anybody had time to process this information, Tris raised her hand.

"I heard somewhere that you can donate your liver to someone with the same blood type as you. I'm pretty sure we have the same blood type and I'm willing to let her have half of my liver." Tris says.

_Wait, No, No, this can't be happening, I can't lose _my _Tris! I won't let her do this. I can't let her endanger her life like this._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm soooo sorry guys that i had to change my schedule to only posting one time a week. But i'm trying to read more, and it's the last quarter for school and the teachers sure are dumping all the tests and quizzes on us.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Surgery

**A\N: So sorry guys, i haven't been on for a while again. It's hard for me to post, but don't worry, I will never ever ever ever ever stop in the middle of a story.**

Tobias POV

I can't believe it. I _still _can't believe it.

_I am possibly walking Tris to her death._

I can't stop her.

_But she could die on that table._

She won't listen to me anyway.

_I could lose her._

Everything will be fine.

_What if it's not?_

* * *

As i walk with Tris down the hallway, it dawns upon me.

I won't be the last person she sees if she dies.

She must sense that I'm producing negative thoughts because she stops me.

"Tobias, Tobias _look _at me. I'll be fine, okay? I don't like seeing you like this. So stop, please." She says. I calm down a little for her sake, but the awful thoughts still circle my head while she raises herself on her tip toes to peck her lips with mine.

* * *

Tris POV

Tobias doesn't look himself.

Thats what I'm thinking when i enter the surgical room.

I lay down on the sterile bed as the doctors prep me for surgery. Earlier my mom and dad showed up to see what the hell i was doing in the hospital. When they found out i was going to donate half my liver to Christina they weren't completely "happy" but didn't stop me because it was my decision.

So now I sit on the sterile bed.

Before I can think more of the subject, the world becomes fuzzy and then

darkness.

* * *

**A\N: Shortest chapter yet... Sorry. I will post another ****tomorrow.**

**But i just had to end on a cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Attack

**A\N: So guys i know i'm not really good at posting on schedule, but after this chapter i can't post again for ****about**** two weeks. I'm sooooooo sorry but i have like 7 tests coming up for the end of the year so yeah ya know...**

Tobias

I don't even know what time it is anymore.

Let alone how long i've been sitting here.

I know the surgery has gone well, but i can't get myself to move.

While I'm lost in thought, i hear somebody approach me and sit down. Although i can't see their face, i already know its Will.

"You can move now, Tris is alright." He says. I moan in reply, he luckily gets the point and leaves me alone.

* * *

About an hour later, i finally get up and take a walk. I wander to the snack machines, the bathroom, and the main entrance. I stop before moving to my next destination, and decide to sit in the lobby.

"Hey, Tobias" a familiar voice said behind me. I whip head around and am completely shocked by the sickening face.

Marcus.

My father.

Before i have a chance to react i feel an intense pain in my nose and the

world goes

black.

* * *

Tris

I still feel groggy when i wake up.

I keep hearing the doctors saying that the surgery went great, but i don't feel all to great. I know Christina is okay and i'm pretty sure that i'm alive.

But i really want to see Tobias.

Really badly.

But when they finally allow visitors, the first person to enter is my mother. Then my father. They both hug me and ask if i'm okay but i just answer them with a question.

"Where's To-Four?" They give each other confused looks and answer.

"I don't know honey"

And then i hear the sirens.

* * *

**A\N: So guys i know great cliffhanger... **


	13. Chapter 13: The Reunion

**A\N: HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I know i said i wouldn't be on for a week but i found time. LOL. My teachers have moved all my tests and projects to this week so idk...**

* * *

Tris

I want to see him.

_Now._

They won't let me out of the hospital until i am back to full health, but i really don't care, i want to see Tobias.

Today has been slow, it's about 2:00 now and i have had no visitors besides my mom and dad. I didn't even realize how late it is until now.

Time flies.

Since nobody has come in for a while, i start to walk down the hall. Part of my physical rehabilitation is to take small walks around the hospital. As i leave the room i begin to walk down the wall towards the left wing of the hospital. I don't know whats there but i have never been that way so I'm going to try it.

What if Tobias is badly hurt? Is Marcus in jail? Where will Tobias go?

My thought are interrupted when somebody familiar bumps into my side. I wince a little bit but they quickly begin to apologize.

"I'm so sorry... Tris? How ya doin'?" Uriah says.

"Oh thank god it's you! I've been looking for you guys! Is To-Four okay?" I ask quickly. Uriah just grins.

"You know his real name, don't you?" He concludes happily.

"Oh my god Uri! Where's FOUR?" I scream. He wipes the grin off his face.

"This way madam"

* * *

As we enter the room i scan my surroundings. The room is like any other hospital room, except for the fact that Tobias lies on the cot in the center. His face looks pretty banged up but otherwise he looks okay.

"Tris!" Tobias says as i sit on the edge of the bed. I grin so wide as he hugs me that i forget everything. He pulls back just enough so that he can peck my lips with his. I bring my mouth close to his ear as he continues to hug me and whisper.

"I was worried about you, Tobias"

he leans closer to my ear and whispers in reply. "Look who's talking, Miss I'll-donate-half-my-liver."

I chuckled a little to loud.

"OMG you guys are soooo cute!" Christina says as she enters the room.

"I KNOW RIGHT! they are just soooo adorable" Uriah mimics. Christina punches Uriahs arm.

Everybody's safe and happy.

* * *

**A\N: Here you guys go hope you enjoyed it. There is only one or two more chapters so i will try to spread them out.**


End file.
